No me pidas ser tu amigo
by LadyMerodeadora
Summary: Sasuke estaba dispuesto a detener a Sakura, porque él realmente la amaba /Songfic/ Mi primer fic ,


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p><em>Esta canción la quiero dedicar a todos aquellos que prefieran los finales inmediatos y misericordiosos, antes que las amistades largas y mal intencionadas. – Fernando Delgadillo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong> NO ME PIDAS SER TU AMIGO<strong>

Él la detendría, porque la tenia fe en que ella se quedará con él.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero él no podría vivir sin ella, ya no. Porque, aunque quería que ella fuera feliz-y lo deseaba con todo su corazón-no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Así que Sasuke Uchiha corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? cabellera rosa, rosa, rosa…. ¡Ahí!

¡Por supuesto!, él la detendría…

…Aunque ella solo lo viera como un amigo.

**Hoy buscas en mí un amigo  
>que haga un poco<br>porque alcances lo que anhelas,**

-¡Sakura!-la chica se sorprendió, no pensaba encontrarlo ahí.-¿Ya te vas?

-¡Sí!, y si todo sale bien-dijo ilusionada-llegaré muy lejos…

**Un amigo sería yo  
>si te apoyara<br>contra todo lo demás,**

-¿Enserio crees poder tu sola?-dijo Sasuke en un tono muy serio-Si te quedas yo te podría ayudar.

La cara de la chica se tenso, a ella le gustaba ser independiente, no le gustaba que la condicionaran, tal vez esa era una de las muchas cosas por las que Sasuke se enamoro de ella.

-Si creo poder sola-dijo fríamente.

**A un amigo tu dicha le haría feliz  
>aunque esta te llevara lejos,<strong>

Claro, claro, eso lo sé muy bien Sakura-su voz era melancólica, el en verdad la quería y mucho-, tu eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas.

Dicho eso se gano la sonrisa de la chica... su hermosa sonrisa.

Gracias, Sasuke-realmente se le veía muy feliz ¿tanto se quería ir?

**Y te fueras más allá  
>de donde yo te habría<br>podido acompañar.**

-Sigo creyendo que te vas muy lejos…- Sakura ya podía notar lo triste que se veía el ojinegro, ya que el no mostraba esfuerzo por esconder sus sentimientos.

-No te preocupes, estaremos en contacto-la pelirosa se acerco y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- y me cuidaré mucho.

Aunque su bienestar no era todo lo que le preocupaba a Sasuke, también le preocupaba… cuando la volvería a ver.

**No me pidas ser tu amigo  
>porque hay cosas en mí<br>que este día no entiendo.**

-Sakura, y-yo-el chico de pelos azabaches estaba confundido había planeado tantas cosas que decirle para que no se fuera, pero ahí es ese momento no podía recordar ninguna-. No sé como decirte esto… somos tan buenos amigos…

-Sasuke, escúchame-la chica tomo su cara mirándolo directamente-tú también eres muy buen amigo mío, y has estado conmigo siempre, pero es tiempo de separarnos, nuestros caminos son diferentes, pero yo siempre seré tu amiga.

**Por ejemplo: que no puedo ser ese  
>alguien que piensa en la comprensión,<strong>

-Sakura, yo estoy tan acostumbrado a ti que, en serio me harás mucha falta, así que por favor...-era incapaz de seguir su voz a penas y era audible para la chica, pero el ojinegro se resistía a mostrar debilidad, como lagrimas.

-Sasuke, este es el camino que elegí-la chica quería mucho al pelinegro, pero tenía sueños…

**Y ésta solo me daría tranquilidad  
>si a la vez tú me comprendieras,<strong>

-Sakura, es que yo…-no tenía muchas opciones, así que se tenía que sincerar con ella, para que así la chica se quedara con él-. Yo te quiero.

-Yo también Sasuke,-algo se había encendido dentro del pelinegro- te quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve. Pero tengo que irme, adiós.

La cara de Sasuke era digna de fotografiar… estaba tan confundido…

**Esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte  
>cuando me dices adiós.<strong>

El chico la abrazó, lo más fuerte que pudo, como tratando de transmitirle con un abrazó todo lo que sentía... pero sentía tanto, que era imposible hacerle saber tan siquiera la mitad.

-Sakura, no tienes que irte- ya no sabía que decir, realmente se sentiría muy solo, muy vacio si ella se fuera.

**Un amigo te diría  
>que todo marcha<br>mientras se muerde los labios,**

-Todo estará bien Sasuke-dijo con algo de extrañaré

El chico se mordió el labio inferior, ella no sabía nada, porque si ella se iba, nada estaría bien.

**Y por ti, no extrañaría cada fin de año  
>los días que no volverás.<strong>

-No me extrañes tanto, ¿ok?-dijo la ojijade ya más alegre

Como si eso fuera posible, sin ella era fácil imaginar su destino:

Septiembre: nada.

Octubre: nada.

Noviembre: nada.

Por eso la necesitaba, para estar completo, para no perder su interés en vivir.

**Un amigo dejaría  
>de hablar de cosas<br>que sabe que te harán falta,**

-¿Y Naruto?- el pelinegro se acordó de ese hiperactivo amigo suyo y de Sakura que la extrañaría mucho (aunque no tanto como él la extrañaría).

-También lo extrañaré a él, y a Ino-sus ojos se cristalizaron-. Y a todos pero, esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

**Para hablarte de lo que hay más adelante  
>aunque yo me quede atrás.<strong>

»Nuestros caminos, los de todos se separan pero todos tenemos que seguir adelante se que siempre has estado conmigo y gracias pero debo seguir en el lugar que me pertenece y tu, Naruto e Ino, donde deben estar, pero no por eso nos dejaremos de hablar. Claro que no.

**Sé que siempre fui el contigo  
>que tuviste cada instante de tu vida,<br>alguien que lo daba todo  
>sin pedirte ni siquiera la verdad.<strong>

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca estarás sola, por eso no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que estés lejos, la distancia complica todo.-dijo Sasuke.

La chica bajo la cabeza, estaba viendo sus pies, pero por dentro ella sabía que lo que decía Sasuke, era verdad.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke, pero-levanto la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke-la decisión ya está hecha y ya se me está haciendo tarde así que…

**Siempre tuviste a este cómplice  
>que vino sin que le necesitaras<br>porque concebía el mundo  
>desde tus ojos<br>si ellos me querían mirar.**

-Sakura, se que tal vez tu no me necesitas-dijo fríamente-pero yo…

-Sasuke, claro que te necesito, has sido mucho en mi vida-le sonrió una vez más. Y se miraron directamente a sus ojos, el ojinegro y la ojijade, Sasuke solo sabía que le encantaba de Sakura, sus ojos, esos ojos que podía ver todo el día sin cansarse, esos ojos que eran tan hermosos, tan perfectos, y esos ojos que no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ver…

**No me pidas ser tu amigo  
>cuando me dejas saber<br>que ya te marchas**

»Pero como ya lo dije, me tengo que ir, se me está haciendo tarde.-tomo su maleta que hasta ese momento se encontraba en el piso-. Nos veremos luego.

Le dio la espalda a Sasuke, dispuesta a caminar, a alejarse e irse, lejos…

**No soy tan civilizado  
>para comprender<br>sabiendo que te vas,**

Pero Sasuke la tomo con fuerza del brazo-con demasiada fuerza- haciendo que se tambaleara y que Sakura quisiera zafarse al instante.

-No te puedes ir,-exclamo casi gritando-no me puedes dejar.

La chica estaba un poco aturdida, ya que Sasuke siempre había sido tan enigmático con sus sentimientos, y allí en ese momento, parecía como si Sasuke dependiera de ella, apenas y lo estaba comprendiendo, pero no tenía tiempo.

**Para ti seré aquel  
>que hoy lo pierde todo<br>porque no supo escucharte,**

-Sasuke…-dijo la chica despacio, pero como al parecer el chico que se aferraba a su brazo cabizbajo no se movía, decidió subir el tono de su voz-¡Hey, Sasuke! Me tengo que ir… estee… lo siento pero ya te he dicho mis razones, así que... adiós.

La chica se zafo con rapidez y facilidad del aturdido chico y corrió.

**Que para mí sólo  
>seré un extraño en paz<br>que nunca te dejó de amar.**

Él, se había propuesto con todo su ímpetu en detener a la pelirosa, porque él la amaba y aunque nunca quiso confesarlo, era porque ella siempre estaba con él, él no necesitaba decírselo porque siempre estaban juntos... Pero a partir de ese día, ella ya no estaría y el… se iría a cumplir su sueño.

El chico, entre todo el bullicio, viendo personas pasar a la izquierda y a la derecha sin cesar, empezó a llorar. Realmente él pensaba que ella se quedaría por el pero él ni siquiera se había expresado como en realidad quería, el era un tonto con los temas de el amor. Pero aun así estaba seguro que él la amaba y el vacio que sentía en ese momento lo decía todo.

Algunas personas lo miraban, pero a él eso ya no le importaba, ella ya se había ido y aunque el pensaba que lloraba en vano, no podía dejar de hacerlo, él siempre la había querido, desde el principio pero siempre fue un iluso pensó que ella siempre estaría con él. Pero no.

Se fue hacia unas sillas (aun llorando) y se fue hasta el fondo y en la última silla empezó a llorar más, casi gritaba, las personas muy incomodas preferían no verlo, pero a el no le importaba... ella ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Espero le haya gustado, este es mi primer fic ^^<p>

Tengo pensado subir otros más que no son songfics, aquellos si son fics xD

Bueno aunque no son todos Sasusakus tambien son algunos Dramiones.

Gracias por leer. (:


End file.
